I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change
by SeraphJewel
Summary: All Miroku seems to go through with Sango is grope and slap. But at last the Demon Slayer gives him a reason for it.


Disclaimer: Let's skip this part, shall we? I think we all know what I do and do not own in this story. I thought to write this just for fun, and because I just love the pairing. I actually did see the show this title comes from, but since I can't remember any of it there will be no references to it in this story.

****

I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change

"Why, hello there, miss." He gave the pretty girl's bottom a squeeze. She screamed and slapped him across his face.

"Miroku..." He turned pale and spun around. He only had enough time to register that Sango was standing in front of him wielding her boomerang, looking so angry that steam could've been coming out her ears. He tried to explain himself but Sango wasn't in the mood to hear. She swung her boomerang and sent him flying through the air. He crashed into some bushes several feet away.

"That's what you get, you dirty pervert!" she shouted.

Hours later Miroku was relaying the event with Inuyasha and Shippo. He was almost certain that Sango was giving Kagome her own version on what had happened. His two friends thought it very funny that he got "smacked", as Inuyasha put it. They couldn't seem to stop laughing for five whole minutes. While they chortled away, he sat there sulking. At last Inuyasha and Shippo calmed down and wiped the tears away.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," said Miroku testily.

"Sure it was!" grinned Inuyasha. "You got smacked by Sango!"

"And by the young lady I was attempting to be with," added the amorous monk. "I cringe to think what Sango might say to Kagome. I have the most horrible feeling she won't tell the whole truth."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said the half-demon. "Come on! Let's listen in!" He and Miroku crawled over to the door that separated them from the girls.

"I don't think you should be spying on them," chirped Shippo.

"And I think you should mind your own business!" retorted Inuyasha, giving the boy a bop on the head. He had the best hearing, so he pressed his ear to the door. Miroku did this as well but doubted he would be able to understand what they were saying. Luckily, Inuyasha was kind enough to repeat the words.

"And then I saw Miroku with his filthy hands all over some woman. I bet he didn't even know the girl's name!"

"That's a lie!" huffed Miroku. "Her name was..... was... uh......" He paused and tried to remember. "Hmm. That's funny. I'm positive she told it to me."

"So what'd you do?" asked Kagome.

"I hit him with my boomerang," replied Sango, making it sound like it was no big deal.

"Ouch," cringed Kagome. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"No way! That pervert's gotta learn to keep his hands to himself! Aren't you sick and tired of seeing him grope every pretty girl he meets?"

"Well, _yeah_, but... I mean, that's just Miroku. That's how he is." Sango make a reply. "Sango? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Hey, Kagome? If I told you something, would you promise not to repeat it to _anybody_?" This perked up Miroku's interest and he pressed his ear closer.

"Of course! Just hold on a second." The door slid open and the two eavesdroppers toppled into the room. "Aha!" cried Kagome. "I had a feeling you two were spying on us!"

"It was all Miroku's idea!" accused Inuyasha, bolting to his feet. The monk glared at the half-demon in annoyance. The two girls loomed threateningly over him. 

"I think a punishment is on order," decided Kagome. "Don't you, Sango?"

"Yes, I do."

Miroku sat outside, alone in the dark and very cold. He would've gladly gone inside, but there were two things that stopped him from doing so: Kagome and Sango were still very angry with him, and his hands were currently tied to a tree. In the first few minutes of being in this condition he had tried everything possible to set himself free. This proved futile, and he soon gave up and accepted his fate. Other than being wet, cold, alone in the dark, tired, sore, and irritated, he was in a reasonably good mood.

"Miroku?" He glanced up and smiled at Sango as she approached.

"Good evening," he greeted.

"Listen, um... I talked it over with Kagome, and... there's something I need to tell you." She untied his hands; her own hands were shaking, and she looked nervous. He stood up and gratefully shook out his legs.

"Thank you for untying me," he said.

"I love you."

"What?" The words had come so suddenly he wasn't quite sure he had heard them.

"You're perfect," continued Sango, taking his hands in hers.

"Say what?" What was going on here? 

"Now change!" she concluded.

"Huh?" He thought he must be dreaming this whole thing. Not once did he ever pick up a hint that Sango had any feelings other than annoyance concerning him. But she squeezed his hands gently and there was a glow on her face that he hadn't ever seen before. 

"Miroku, I love you," she said again. "That's why it always upsets me when you poke around on other women's bodies. If you would just change that one little thing about you, I'd be a very happy woman. Because other than that, you're perfect." Miroku stared at her in bewilderment. Of course he was leaping inside for joy that she loved him, but the suddenness of this stunned him.

"Why are you saying this to me all of a sudden?"

"Kagome thought I should tell you why I get jealous when you flirt with other women," she explained. _I did always wonder about that..._ "I just have one thing to ask you."

"Yes," he answered instantly. She blinked in surprise.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love you in return."

"Oh." She chuckled slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, but that's not what I was going to ask." Miroku bowed his head in embarrassment. "Will you change your ways and stop groping other women?"

"When you say 'other women', does that mean I'm allowed to grope _you_?" he asked with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. Sango turned beet red.

"Uh..... you answer my question first!"

"I will promise never to lay my hands on another woman, unless of course that woman happens to be you." He smiled at her, and got a cute blush out of her in return. "Now you answer _my_ question." Sango paused as she thought this over. Miroku waited, smiling at the beautiful Demon Slayer.

"Well, I, ah..... look over there!" Miroku turned around.

"What? What is it? All he saw was the night sky. He turned around, puzzled. "Sango, I didn't--" She was gone; he could see her running inside. He sighed dejectedly and followed her. When he got inside, she had already retreated to her room. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the wall. He gave the monk a strange look as he entered.

"What in the hell was _that_ all about?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Miroku.

****

~End 


End file.
